Goojje
}} | logo = | caption = | type = Private | foundation = 2010 | founder = Huang Jiongxuan | location_city = Shenzhen | location_country = China | location = Room 401, Block A of Digital mansion, No.1079,the South China Sea Avenue of Shekou,Nanshan District, Shenzhen. 深圳市南山区蛇口南海大道1079号数码大厦A座401 | key_people = Huang Jiongxuan(Chairman) | industry = Friends Communication | products = Goojje Goojje Search Engine, Tiaotiao Net(挑挑网), Famous Club（红人馆） | services = Offering platform for making friends | homepage = https://web.archive.org/web/20101209091422/http://www.goojje.com/ }} Goojje ( |p=Gǔjiě}}, ) is a spoof website of Google China, which encourages the real site to stay online and comply with Internet censorship in the People's Republic of China. The site was created after Google executives publicly threatened to shut down the Chinese site following the Operation Aurora cyber attack on Google China, which some computer security experts believe may have come from within China as in the GhostNet cyber spying operation. Google China executives had also publicly condemned the necessity of filtering search results in line with the Golden Shield Project (also known as the Great Firewall of China), which some commentators have stated appears to run counter to Google's mantra, Don't be evil. Goojjee, founded on January 14, 2010 also allows searches to be run, but apparently uses Google and Baidu to do the actual searches. Google has demanded that Goojje stop using its logo, but Goojje has refused.Jie, Yan, "Goojje 'will not change'", China Daily, February 10, 2010. Origin (非法献花) left outside Google China's headquarters after its announcement it may leave the country]] Google in Chinese is (pinyin: ), a transcription without regard to its meaning of "valley song". The Chinese name of Goojje can be interpreted as having meaning of "the sister of Google". The jje phoneme is from the word for sister, "jie jie (姐姐)", which mirrors how Google's last syllable (歌) sounds like "ge ge (哥哥)" (brother). It is said that Goojje is created by a female who is infatuated with Google. Due to Google's withdrawal from China, she decided to build Goojje in memory of it. The website's propaganda is "Goojje it, loneliness all eliminated" Staff All staff members of Goojje were born in the generation after the 1980s. Goojje appears to be run by just one person, Huang Jiongxuan, a female college student from Guangdong. Huang stated in February 2010 that the website had yet to turn a profit, however as of February 2016 it is estimated it now has a net worth of 1530.85CYN (US$235).http://userexp.org/goojje.net.html Development history of Goojje On January 14, 2010, Goojje was set up and presented a new concept: search engine combined with social networking. On January 16, 2010, Goojje created motivational video of 2010 with network materials. On January 20, 2010, Goojje's slogan "Goojje it, loneliness all eliminated" has become an Internet meme. On January 21, 2010, Goojje network team A1 was established with 30 team members. On January 22, 2010, Goojje breaks through the 1.5 million page view milestone, with the world ranking down to 50,000. On January 24, 2010, members of network team A1 has reached 600. On January 25, 2010, Goojje reaches 50,000 registered members. Goojje was reported by more than 100 major medias. On January 28, 2010, Goojje begins to attract international attention. On January 30, 2010, Gojje records more than 2.2 million page views, world ranking goes down to 15,000. On February 2, 2010, Goojji website undergoes a major revision. On February 4, 2010, Goojje was attacked by unknown hackers. Website was temporarily down for two weeks On March 11, 2010, Famous Club of Goojje is on line formally. On March 20, 2010, Goojje headquarters established. On April 10, 2010, Goojje technology Co., LTD was formally established. On May 20, 2010, Goojje signed with several media companies to establish strategic partnership. Goojje's Channel Column * Goojje Information ( ) * Goojje Hot ( ) * Goojje Community ( ) * Goojje Intranet ( ) * Goojje Poll ( ) * Goojje Chatterbox ( ) * Goojje Suggestion ( ) See also *Intellectual property in the People's Republic of China References External links *Goojje *Google China *Google China blog Category:Google Category:Chinese websites Category:Copyright infringement Category:Internet hoaxes